Reading PJO: Book 1 The Lighting Thief
by LordStar016
Summary: It was a normal day on Olympus gods yelling at each other demigods watching with boredom when suddenly a light fills the room and a group of kids fall from it. They say they are from the future and they have to read a book about a demigod named Percy Jackson the twist is that these are no ordinary demigods there the kids from are favorite demigods. AU with kids from future.
1. Introductions

**Alright I am such a big fan of these kind of stories but am sad to say none finishes them so I LordStar am going to do one with certain twists of my own. Ok ok no no there will be no dead people who are alive well some but the kids of some of the demigods will be here and some other OC demigods however there not to important I am not pairing anyone with OCs except OC + OC and I will not have Chaos and other things in here but there will be someone who is with Chaos in the story also I am putting the gods how I feel they should act and how people make Hera and Ares evil and Posidoen a good guy sure I will keep towards book but also other things in there as well now ladies and gentlemen the story is mine and some OCs are mine but the books and characters are not mine they belong to Rick Riordan AKA The man who made some awesome books!**

**Third Person Prov**

It was a normal day on Olympus well mostly the Olympians were all yelling at one another while a group of demigods and a centaur huddled in the conner watching with fear. Hestia looked up and sighed and her families actions. _"There scaring the children." _she thought. They gods were all yelling things and you can get glimpses of the things they said.

"STOP CHEATING ON ME ZEUS!"

"I WON ATHENS FAIR AND SQUARE!"

"ARES LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE!"

"EAT MORE CEREAL!"

"HEREMS GIVE ME MY WALLET BACK!"

Yep things were normal on Olympus except for the demigods being there and things looked like they were going to stay that way when suddenly a bright flash of light appeared above the throne room and suddenly several kids fell out of the sky. "AHHHHHH!" they screamed. Athena quickly snapped her fingers and a couch appeared and caught all except a boy with black hair and grey eyes. "OW!" he cried as he hit the floor face first. "HAHA Cody you have luck worse than dads HAHA!" laughed a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. "Shut up Ashley." said the boy. Thats when the kids started to realize where they were and most just bowed to the gods while some stood with annoyed looks and said. "What do you want now?" The demigods in the conner gasped and the gods looked mad. "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ARE MEETING!" Zeus thundered. That got the demigods a look of confusion. "You don't recognize us?" asked the boy with black hair. "OF COURSE! We are from different times." said the girl named Ashley. "Where are you from?" asked Athena. "2056." said the kids on the floor. The gods and the demigods looked shocked. "What year is it here?" asked the one named Cody. "2004." said Athena. "OH this is around the time Mom was a kid!" said a young girl with black hair and green eyes. "Yea dad must have been one to." said a kid with blonde hair and grey eyes. "What are you doing here?" asked Zeus. Suddenly a small flash and a book and a note fell onto Cody's head. "OW!" he cried and the kids laughed. "Yep worse luck than dad." said Ashley. "What dose it say." said Hera. "It says _Dear Gods and Demigods of the past we have sent these demigods here to read about the greatest hero ever and also to show you the life of a demigod the children from the past should introduce yourselves name and parent and the children from the now I mean the future should introduce them selves name and parents and grand parents except for some you know why. - From the most awesome gods and the best ladies ever Apollo, Hermes and the Fates._" said Ashley.

"What book are we reading?" asked Athena who looked excited to read about a hero. "Its called Percy Jackson and the Lighting Thief." said Cody. Poseidon looked pale when he heard the title. "AWSOME WE GET TO READ ABOUT DAD!" cried the little girl with black hair. "Your dad is a demigod!" said a surprised Athena. "Yep and there mom is too but we all are what are we called again Legacies I think." said a boy with blonde hair and eyes that seemed to color. The gods and demigods looked shocked however the gods less shocked and more scared thinking about what KIND of demigods they are. "Alright it said the past should introduce them selves first." said Ashley. A blonde girl stepped forward and so did the others. "Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Luke Castilian son of Hermes, Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter, Travis and Conner Stoll sons of Hermes, Clarrise La Rue daughter of Ares, Chris Rodriguez unknown, Selina Beargaurd daughter of Aphrodite, Charles Beckendorf son of Hephaestus, and it went on like that for a while until they stopped. "Alright demigods of the future tell us your names and parents and grandparents." said Zeus. Hades rolled his eyes of how he sounded. The boy known as Cody stepped forward first.

"Cody Jackson son of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase legacy of Athena and I can't say the other." said Cody. Annabeth's face was priceless her mouth was gapping up and down and the kids where snickering. Athena looked shocked as well and Poseidon looked happy. Cody was taller than most and looked like 14 years old he had a sword strapped to his side long black hair with grey eyes and wore a shirt that says "Beware the Owls of the sea." He had long blue jeans that were ripped and he had a scar on his cheek and a bruise on his forehead which was slowly going away do to some ambrosia being eaten.

"Ashley Jackson Daughter Of Percy and Annabeth." said the girl from earlier. She was about 13 years old with long blonde hair with sea green eyes. She had a dagger strapped to her side and had flip-flops on and some shorts that went to her knees and a grey shirt that said "I make Einstein look like a idiot." She had her hair flowing down her back in a straight line no curls at all.

"Sally Jackson the second daughter of Percy and Annabeth named after my grandma she is so awesome!" yelled a little girl that had long curly black hair with sea green eyes she had a blue shirt on that said "Cookies are love." and shorts that had fishes and books on it she looked about 6 years old and she had a smile that just radiated kindness and safety. Poseidon smiled warmly at the girl happy she looked like Sally and was named after her. "HI MOMMY!" she yelled and waved to Annabeth.

"Luke Jackson son of Percy and Annabeth." said a kid who looked 7 years old he had blonde hair and grey eyes with a shirt that had a owl on it and his jeans had some cuts on them but he looked like a genus who was placed in a warriors body. Luke blushed as he realized that the kid was named after him and so did Annabeth wondering why she didn't get together with Luke but with the person there reading about.

Then the next group of demigods stepped forward. "Alright so your going to totally freak out what were about to tell you but don't go blasting every thing ok?" said a girl with long blonde hair and eyes that changed color. She wore a shirt that was pink and light blue that had the words "Love is electrifying" on it and short shorts that went right above her knees. She looked 14 years old but looked very mature for her age. She had a dagger strapped to her side with here tennis shoes on she had a Native American look with a tan. The gods nodded there heads and she spoke. "Julia Grace Daughter of Jason Grace and Piper Mclean legacy of Jupiter and Aphrodite." Thats when all hell broke loose.

"YOU BROKE THE OATH AGAIN!" yelled a mad Hades while Poseidon merely looked at Zeus with a calm stern stare and said. "Brother what is the meaning of this." meanwhile Annabeth yelled out. "GRACE! as in Thalia Grace?" she asked again. The whole hall stopped when she said that. Julia was about to reply when a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes yelled "AUNT THALIA IS AWSOME!" Thats when hell broke loose again this time with Luke and Annabeth and Zeus. "SHES ALIVE!" yelled Annabeth. "Yes in are time she is and she is like the best aunt ever she taught me how to use a bow and told us all about how Apollo is a god with a big head and how Lady Artemis is older than him." said a boy with brown hair and eyes like Julias. "HA Thalia likes me better than you!" yelled Artemis. "How did she come back?" asked Annabeth who looked very happy. "We can't tell you all you need to know is Uncle Percy saved her." said Julia. The gods settled down and another question was asked. "How did a Greek end up with a Roman?" asked Zeus. "Well grandpa the future is..better but it came with a price." said Julia. Zeus beamed at the words "grandpa". "My turn now sister." said a boy.

"Richard Grace son of Jason and Piper." said the boy who spoke. He had brown hair with blue eyes like the little girl he had a scar down his right eye that went to his upper lip and he had a sword at his side with his shirt that was blue with lighting bolts saying "Thunder and Lighting= DEATH" he had jeans that were black with holes in them and he had a feather in his hair like a Native American. He looked about 13 years old but was about the height of Cody.

"Tom Grace son of Jason and Piper." said a boy who looked like 9 years old and had brown hair and eyes that changed color. He had a shirt that said "Love Is Power." and he had a celestial bronze axe strapped at his side. He had shorts that covered his knees and a scar on his leg that went from his lower ankle to his knee. He also had a band around his right hand that had the words "Lighting Strikes" on it.

"Emily Grace daughter of Jason and Piper." said a girl who looked 8 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a shirt that was pink and had the words "Love is like Lighting it strikes so fast you never see it coming." She wore a skirt with no weapon on her side but then they noticed her hair clip. "Excuse me but do you have a weapon?" asked Athena. "Yes I do its a gift from Aunt Thalia its a hair clip that turns into a bow." she said as she plucked it out of her hair and in her hands it became a bow. She put it back as the next girl stood forward.

"Cindy Grace daughter of Jason and Piper." said a girl who looked about 5 years old with brown hair and blue eyes. She had no weapon but had the most adorable smile that just said "love me." She wore a little shirt that was blue and some shorts and had no scars unlike the rest of the children.

"Damn this Piper and Jason must really be busy." said Hermes. Apollo snickered and Aphrodite and Zeus shot them looks however the kids who understood shuddered at the thought of there dad and mom.

Next 2 kids came forward and they were dark looking children. "Promise you won't freak out its not like you haven't seen this before with those guys." the boy said pointing to Zeus grandchildren. "Ethan Di Angelo son of Nico Di Angelo and Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano Legacy of Hades and Bellona." said Ethan. Again yelling began.

"YOU BROKE THE OATH AS WELL!" Zeus yelled. Hades looked at Zeus like he was high. "If I am correct Zeus you had 2 children from the Oath and not to mention I didn't break the oath Nico and his sister were in the Lotus Casino before the oath was made." said Hades wondering how his son got out. "Fine." grumbled Zeus. Ethan wore a black leather jacket with a black shirt with a skull on it saying "Death is Power" he had a necklace with a skull on it and a sword made of Stygian Iron strapped to his side. He wore dark black jeans with rips in them and had a scar on his face that went from his right eye down to his left check. He was very pale and radiated death he had black hair and black eyes. He looked 14 years old.

Then a girl stepped forward. "Bianca Di Angelo the second, daughter of Nico and Reyna" said the girl. She was not as menacing as Ethan and had long black hair with brown eyes and a purple shirt that said. "War leads to death." She had shorts that went down to her knees and she looked 13 years old and had a comforting smile on her face and she had a Imperial Gold dagger at her side. She looked like a nice girl. Hades was happy that he had grandchildren and that Nico named one after his sister.

Then another group stepped up. "Alright this is the last group that will most likely start a fight so please keep the killing to a minimal." said a boy who looked african american and some hints of chines in him he had blue eyes. He stepped forward and announced his name. "Peter Zhang son of Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque legacy of Mars and Pluto." Again yelling started and this time it was less loud more calm. "Hades what did you say about breaking the oath." said Zeus. "Impossible she died during WW2 this dose not make any since!" Hades was wide eyed while Ares was grinning like a maniac *which he was* Peter had a purple shit that said "Shapeshifter" on it and had jeans that were torn up a little and had a spear on his back that was hooked to his back by a holder. He looked about 12 years old with black hair in a buzz cut shape.

Then a girl stepped forward. "Pearl Zhang daughter of Frank and Hazel." she wore a multi colored shit that had the words "Gems are golden." She had golden yellow eyes and a more lighter skin color and her black hair was all frizzy and long. She wore short shorts that went to here thighs and looked about 11 years old she had a dagger at her side.

"Jack Zhang son of Frank and Hazel." said a boy who looked 8 years old. He had a small sword at his side and had the darkest skin of the group and the most yellow glowing eyes and he had a shirt that said "Call me Crazy cause I just might be." he looked like a creepy ghost and everyone in the room realized he must have had more of Hades and Pluto than Mars.

The next group of demigods came forward and some looked like criminals. "Should we do you guys first or us first?" a girl asked the others. "How about you two go first we have are own way of starting. said two boys. "Ally Stoll daughter of Conner Stoll and Lou Ellen legacy of Hermes and Hecate." said a girl with red hair and green eyes. She wore a shirt that said "Magic is power." and had some make up and she wore a necklace with a pumpkin on it and had shorts on and a dagger at her side. She looked about 12 years old. "FEW NO ONE I KNOW!" yelled Conner. Travis snicker and suddenly another girl stepped forward.

"Jessica Stoll daughter of Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner legacy of Hermes and Demeter." Demeter fainted and Katie and Travis blushed hard. Jessica wore a nice simple shirt and jeans that were covered in dirt and had long brown hair that had flowers in it she had no weapon and looked 13 years old and had blue eyes. Demeter got back up and looked at Jessica and noticed she looked like a farm girl than a prankster. Then two boys came forward smirking like crazy.

"Walker and Jim Stoll" the boys both said in union much like Travis and Conner. Demeter realized that these must have gotten the Hermes side. "Walker Stoll son of Travis and Katie Greatest prankster ever." said Walker. "Jim Stoll son of Conner and Lou Ellen best pickpocket ever." they both bowed and Hermes was tearing up as were Travis and Conner.

As they walked away the next group came forward and they looked like warriors with pranksters. "Danny Rodriguez son of Chris Rodriguez and Clarrise La Rue legacy of Ares and Hermes." said a really buff kid with a smile that said "I just stole your pants." Chris and Clarrise both looked at each other blushing while Ares was pounding Hermes head into a wall. "YOUR PUNK SON MARRIED MY DAUGHTER!" he yelled smashing Hermes head into the wall. After Apollo and Artemis restrained him they all got a good look at Danny. He was about 15 years old with a battle axe strapped onto his back with a scar on his face and arms and a shirt that said. "Bloody War is the best war." he had long ripped jeans and had 2 guns in his pockets and several lock picks in his pouch. He had a buzz cut brown hair with blue eyes.

Then a girl stepped forward. "Sara Rodriguez daughter of Chris and Clarrise" she looked about 14 years old with long brown hair and brown eyes she had a sword on her side with a smile that was more insane and crazy but she had a shirt that said. "Turn around I stole your wallet." She wore shorts that had some paint on it but she had some scars on her as well. Then a boy stood forward.

"Jonny Rodriguez son of Chris and Clarrise." He looked about 11 years old with 2 short swords on his back which added to his ripped up shirt that had the words "Peace is pathetic." He had jeans that were ripped and more scars than anyone besides Danny and he looked like a total psycho path.

Then the last two demigods stepped forward sorry one of them stepped forward the other was in a wheelchair. The gods looked at him with sad eyes as did the demigods in the conner but he just glared at them and they stopped. "I will go first." said the girl who was helping the boy.

"My name is Leia Valdez daughter of Leo Valdez and Calypso legacy of Hephaestus." Again questions began. "Wait Calypso as in the goddess Calypso?" asked Athena. "Yea thats right I am part god but demigod I am not immortal and neither is my mother." said Leia. The gods and demigods gasped. "H..ho…how did she get free?" asked Zeus. "My dad wished her to be free and you guys owed him so you freed her however she didn't want to let dad die and she move on forever so she renounced her immortality to live with my father." she said. The whole room was staring mouths wide. They got a good look at Leia and she looked NOTHING like a Hephaestus kid. she wore a simple green shirt with the words "Flowers are care." She wore jeans that were muddy and had a pack o seeds and a small shovel in her pocket the only thing that showed she was related to Hephaestus was a wrench sticking out of her back pocket. She looked 13 years old with long carmel hair and brown eyes.

Then the wheel chair boy rolled forward and he had a big smile on his face that looked completely crazy and had crazy hair that was frizzy and brown. "Leroy Valdez son of Leo and Calypso Best mechanic and fire wielder." he said. Suddenly his hair burst into flame and the gods and demigods shrieked. "Is my hair on fire again?" he calmly asked Leia. She nodded and put it out using her hands. "How are you a fire wielder only children of Hephaestus can have that ability and your a legacy." said Athena. "MY dad past it on to me he was a fire wielder to." the boy said while messing with some bolts and nuts. Then Ares asked a question he really shouldn't have asked. "Who is the strongest out of you guys?" Cody, Richard, and Ethan all suddenly looked at each other after all of them said. "me." "Oh come on really Ares!" asked Leia. "I am the strongest my dads stronger than both of yours." said Cody. "No way I am more because I have the ability to fly." said Richard. "Your both wrong Im stronger because I have the powers of a war goddess!" said Ethan. They all drew there swords and started to attack each other. "I have no regrets." said Ares smirking as he watched the three fight. "STOP IT NOW!" yelled Julia. It didn't work. As they fought Ethan accidentally hit Leia in the stomach when he tried to throw a bone at Richard. It hit her hard in the head and she fell to the ground.

That was the last straw for Leroy. ***Total badass moment coming right up :)* **He got this look in his eyes and his arms and head caught on fire. The boys continued to fight but everyone else backed away from Leroy. Instead of shooting fire at them he clicked a button on his wheelchair. Thats when suddenly loud mechanically sounds rang out and a transformer was transforming. The wheelchairs legs retracted and suddenly the large bag on the back of the wheelchair burst open two giant robotic arms grew and legs grew soon standing taller than everyone in the room beside the gods about the size of half a house stood a mech suit with Leroy inside. He controlled its movements and suddenly one of the hands retracted and a giant blade came out he swung it around and pointed it at the boys who stopped and stared at him. "Put the swords down." said Leroy his voice sounding like a robot. The boys sat down and suddenly the mech suit retraced and sitting in a normal wheel chair was Leroy who took out something that looked like a leg and began working on it.

When he realized everyone was staring at him and he spoke up. "I built that mech suit its what I fight with when I am not using my fire and my hammer its mainly for when I lose my leg." he said like it was a normal thing. "What do you mean by "lose" your leg its like you lose it every now and then. "Oh not my real leg." he said he lived his stump up his left leg had wires hanging out of it and a hole that something plugged into. "Built this robotic leg when lost my real one." he says holding up a leg that could fit right into the hole in his stump. "I sometimes break it or its completely destroyed so I have this." he said patting his wheel chair.

After that crazy moment everyone settled down and asked who wanted to read the first chapter. "I will." said Zeus. " Chapter 1. I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher."

**Love it? Hate it? review and tell me what you think there will be more coming just not demigods also do you want me to add Grover into the story? I didn't think he was at the field trip so sorry if I am mistaken. The pairings in the story are the ones I said in the chapter but the OCs will have romances themselves so it means some like each other while others not so much. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alrighty then I have gotten some good reviews so far for the first chapter and I am very pleased to say that I will finish this story and will do ALL of the other books..I hope the Blood of Olympus is good because even THAT is going to be read by these guys. Anyways I would like to point out that I do not own the title picture or the PJO books *well I have my own copies but I don't own the rights to them* any who the reason there are a lot of kids is because there is going to be a twist like I said in the first chapter. I hope you are ready because now we get to see how they react to when they learn about Percy's first kill. Also Luke J is the legacy Luke is just Luke. BLOOD OF OLYMPUS COMES OUT TOMMOROW!**

As the whole room got comfy Cody sat next to Richard and Julia and slowly took a quick peek at her. Zeus grabbed the book and read out loud **Chapter 1 I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher.** There was nothing but silence when suddenly the demigods from the past started laughing while Ashley and Cody just said "Yea thats are dad all right." Athena frowned at the thought of her daughter marring someone who thought of such stupid titles. Zeus just rolled his eyes and continued to read.

**Look I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"But your not your a god." said Hermes. "Its what it says in the book Hermes." said Zeus who looked kinda irritated that someone interrupted him. He then began to continue.

**If your reading this because you think you might be one my advice is:**

"Oh no dads giving advice again DUCK AND COVER!" yelled Sally. The other legacies laughed while the demigods looked confused. "Why do you say that?" asked Luke. "Well dads advice is not always the best." said Ashley. That didn't help Athena's mood improve at all infact it made things worse.

**Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth and try to lead a normal life.**

"Thats actually not that bad to Uncle Percy I am surprised and pleased." said Peter. The legacies agreed and so did the demigods. The gods were silently debating in there minds who this kid was. _"Well he is not mine I think I would rememberer a kid called Percy Jackson." _thought Apollo. "Hey can we please read without a interruption for once please" said Annabeth. Even in her young age her kids shut right up and didn't speak another word.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"You got that right." said Annabeth. "Its true can't even get a freaking hotdog without having to watch my back for a surprise monster attack." said Luke J. The gods frowned. "Is it really that bad?" asked Zeus. All of the demigods nodded there heads including the legacies.

**Its scary**

"Check." said Annabeth.

**Most of the time it gets you killed in painful nasty ways.**

"A very big check." said Julia. "Hey rememberer Dylan oh the look on his face when we told him about Richard being swallowed by that.. " said Leroy before he was interrupted by Cody. "OK thats enough Leroy." The gods looked even more sad while the demigods were wondering what Richard got swallowed by.

**If your a normal kid reading this because you think its fiction great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"Didn't know that mortals can read this…except maybe Ms. Rachel I mean she is the Oracle so technically she can read this right?" asked Danny. "Wait I got a new Oracle?" asked a happy looking Apollo. "Yea she is really nice totally one of the best future seeing people I have met WAY better than that Mr. Octavian guy." said Emily. "YES!" yelled Apollo while Hades glared at the floor. _"Damn she got out of her stupid curse."_

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages- if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately.**

It was after that moment that Walker held his hand up. "Please stop I feel something stirring inside me." he said. Jessica rolled her eyes and said "Idiot quit your jokes for once."

**You might be one of us. And if you know that its only a matter of time before **_**they **_**sense it too and they'll come for you.**

"Who is they?" asked Apollo. "The monsters you idiot." said Artemis and she smacked him on the head. "Ow that hurt sis." said Apollo. "Don't call me sis!" yelled Artemis. Zeus decided to continue before WW3 broke out.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"Well he never warned me." said Travis. Katie smacked him in the head. "You idiot I don't even know how I married you in the future." she said. "Aw come on you know you love me." said Travis. "Mom and dad are fighting just like normal." said Jessica. "Yea its creepy." replied Walker.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"Duh who did you think this was about Uncle Tyson?" said Cody. "Uncle Tyson?" asked Athena. "Daddy's half brother he is a cyclops." said Sally. Athena nodded her head and they went back to reading.

"**I am twelve years old. Until a few months ago I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York."**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"HA saying Percy is not troubled is like saying mom is ugly." said Julia. Again when she spoke Cody turned and stared at her behind her back and then looked away blushing. No one noticed except for Aphrodite and Richard. Meanwhile tho Athena was secretly trying to figure out who's son he is. _"It can't be one of the Big 3 can it? Oh gods if it is then this boy could be are downfall." _she thought.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"HAHAHA dad even admits it HAHAHA!" laughed Ashley and the other legacies laughed hard.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things started really going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Athena, Annabeth, Ashley, and Luke J. all sighed dreamily. "That sounds awesome!" said Annabeth. Zeus chuckled as he read the next line much to the enjoyment of Poseidon.

**I know it sounds like torture.**

Everyone but the ones who liked it laughed hard and Hermes wiped a tear. "This kid is amazing." said Apollo. Artemis rolled her eyes.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr Brunner our Latin teacher was leafing this trip, so I had hopes.**

"Where have I heard that name before?" asked Dionysus. Chiron paled at him making a house call. _"I have not made one of those in years…hmmm."_ he thought.

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

The legacies laughed and so did a few demigods and gods Chiron looked stunned yet pleased. Luke however scowled at the legacies.

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"HE SLEEPS IN CLASS!" yelled Athena. "Calm down grandma dad stopped sleeping in class in 7th grade also dad is laid back." said Cody. Annabeth didn't mind to much seeing as he stopped but still wondered how in the world she married a guy like him.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Yea right trouble follows dad like a magnet and they never seem to stay apart for a long time." said Luke J. "Just like Uncle Leo and Aunt Calypso can't seem to stay off each other as well." snickered Ethan. Leroy and Leia blushed hard and secretly Peter liked how Leia looked.

**Boy was I wrong.**

"Told you so." said Ashley.

**See bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school when we went to the Saratoga battlefield I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Everyone was laughing hard except for Zeus, Athena and Hera who only smiled slightly.

**And be before that, at my forth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

Hermes, Apollo, Leroy and some of the legacies and demigods rolled on the floor laughing hard. "Oh..my..gods..this…kid is..golden. " said Hermes who was laughing very hard. Artemis rolled her eyes "Boys." she said.

**And the time before that…well you get the idea.**

"NO we want MORE!" yelled Hermes and Apollo who got smacked in the head by Artemis.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"SUUURE DAD!" yelled Sally.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly red-headed kleptomaniac girl hitting my best friend Grover, in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"WHAT!" yelled Annabeth. "She hurt Uncle Grover how dare she he is soooo sweet." said Ashley. And it was in that moment when the sky opened up and 2 young kids fell out of the sky. "I HATE FALLING!" yelled one boy while the other yelled "YEA BRING IT ON GROUND!" they both landed safely on the ground thanks to Athena. "Who are you people?" asked Zeus. "I am Oak Underwood satyr and son of Grover Underwood and Juniper." said a young goat boy who looked like 10 years old but the gods could tell he was 13 years old. "Chuck Hedge son of Gleeson Hedge and Mellie satyr." said a buffer older looking satyr. "YO OAK AND CHUCK OVEr HERE!" yelled Cody. The two satyrs turned and were surprised but happy to see some of friends. They went and sat down and after explaining who they were reading about they got more excited.

**Grover was a easy target.**

"My dad is not a easy target." said Oak.

**He was scrawny. HE cried when he got frustrated. He must have been held back several grades because he was the only sixth grader with acne and start of a wispy beard on his chin."**

"No offense to you man but your dad sounds like a wimp back then." said Chuck. "Shut up." replied Oak. Ares eyes flared when he was getting inpatient from the non violence.

**On top of all that he was crippled.**

"Ouch." said Travis. Katie smacked his head and Conner snickered. Annabeth however was slowly thinking that he may be not as bad as she originally thought since he was friends with Grover.

**HE had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Way to blow your cover Grover." said Annabeth. "Stupid satyrs never learn." said Dionysus who was reading his wine book on his throne.

**Anyway Nacy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything because I was already on probation the headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Damn and I thought Athena was harsh." said Ares. "ARES LANGUAGE!" yelled Hera. "Sorry mommy." Ares said quietly. "Your dad is a wimp." said Conner to Clarrise who in return threw a spear at him.

"**I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

**Grover tried to calm me down. "Its okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"I can't believe I am about to say this but I think that..that…girl is a disgrace to woman and girls of all time." said Artemis. The whole room stopped and stared at her. "What?" she asked. They all slowly turned there heads back to the book. _"Not to mention I am starting to like this "boy" demigod."_ she thought in her mind.

"**Thats it." I started to get up but Grover pulled me back to my seat."**

"DANG IT! Stupid satyr." yelled Ares. Oak shivered a little knowing that his dad upset the god of war.

"**Your already on probation." he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

"Dad sadly gets blamed for everything." said Sally.

**Looking back on it I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

Poseidon turned pale and Cody and the other legacies shuddered. "Dad went threw a lot…." said Ashley. "Yea…he did…" said Luke J.

**Mr Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand years, three thousand years.**

"Longer." said Athena, Annabeth, Ashley, Luke.J and Sally. They all smiled at each other and Athena began to wonder. _"Maybe it dose not matter who the father is I like these kids." _Annabeth however was starting to really like this Percy Jackson fellow he seemed…cute…in a idiot kind of way.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top and started telling us how it was a graver marker, a stele for a girl about are age. He told us about the carvings on the sides I was trying to listen to what he had to say because it was kind of interesting-**

"Wow dad did actually try to learn from his favorite teacher he only pays attention to mom and Chiron." whispered Sally to Ethan while Annabeth only heard the "Listen to mom only." part. She blushed deep shade of red.

**-but everybody around me was talking and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs Dodds would give me the evil eye.**

"OH SHIT!" yelled Ethan out loud. "ETHAN!" scolded Bianca. "Its just I knew her Bianca its-" said Ethan before Bianca interrupted him. "I know who it is Ethan." Hades finally figured it out and slowly backed away from Poseidon.

**Mrs Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a boac leather jacket, even thought she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway threw the year when our last teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Nervous break down my a-" said Apollo before being interrupted. "APOLLO!" yelled Artemis.

**From her first day, Mrs Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"No no no Uncle Percy you got it wrong Uncle Nico is the devils spawn." said Richard. Walker and Jim fist pumped Richard while Ethan and Bianca and Hades all yelled "HEY!"

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after school detention for a month.**

"Ok even I think thats a bit to much." said Athena. _"Grandma won't think that when she figures out who daddy is." _thought Sally who was sitting next to Cindy and Bianca.

**One time she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Ugh Grover!" Annabeth said like a mother. "Not the best move for the satyrs part." said Zeus. The other Olympians nodded and Oak couldn't help but feel troubled by it.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele and I turned around and said "Will you shut up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did Dad of course it did." said Cody.

**The whole grouped laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

"** ." he said. "Did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red.**

Most people laughed at that but Annabeth couldn't help but see it in her mind and blushed slightly. _"Did I just see…forget it its nothing."_

**I said "No sir."**

**Mr Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. 'Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving and felt a flesh of relief because I actually recognized it. "Thats Kronos eating his kids right?"**

All the gods groaned. "Chiron had to pick that one really?" Hera grumbled.

"**Yes" Mr. Brunner said obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…"**

"**Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god-**

"GOD! DID THAT LITTLE!" "Peace brother I am sure Chiron corrects him." said Poseidon.

**and-"**

"**God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"There you see." replied Poseidon.

"**Titan" I corrected myself. "And..he didn't trust his kids who were the gods. so um Kronos ate them right?**

The elder gods shuddered at the memory.

**But his wife hid baby Zeus and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

Zeus had a smug look on his face.

**And later when Zeus grew up he tricked his dad Kronos into barfing up his brothers and sister-"**

"**Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Yes young child it was very gross." said Hestia. The gods jumped forgetting that she was there.

"**-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued "and the gods won."**

Silence filled the throne room. "Did he just.." "I think he did…" "He summed up years of fighting in a short sentence." said a shocked looking Athena.

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like its going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Krons ate his kids".**

"**And why Mr. Jackson." Mr. Brunner said "To paraphrase Miss Bobofits excellent question dose this matter in real life?"**

"Busted" laughed Oak.

"**Busted" grover muttered.**

"HA Oak you said the same thing as your dad did HAHA!" laughed Leroy.

"**Shut up." Nancy hissed her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying something wrong. he had radar ears.**

"Those ears have caused us a lot of trouble." both Travis and Conner and Walker and Jim said at the same time. They all smiled at each other.

**I thought about his question and shrugged. "I don't know sir."**

"Trust me he knows way more about it now." said Cody.

"**I see,: Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well half credit Mr Jackson Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine which made him disgorge his five other children who of course being immortal gods had been living and growing completely un digested in the Titans stomach. The gods defeated their father sliced him to pieces with his own scythe and scattered his remains in Tartarus the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note its time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds would you lead us back outside.**

"Chiron needs to learn how to change the subject." said Poseidon. The other gods nodded there heads along with the legacies and demigods.

**The class drifted off the girls holding their stomachs the guys pushing each other around acting like doo-fuses.**

"When are boys not idiots." smirked Artemis. To her surprise the legacies didn't mind at all but the other males did. "HEY!" they all yelled.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"He was kinda right about that." chuckled Richard.

"**You must learn the answer to my question" Mr. Brunner told me.**

"**About the Titans?"**

"**about real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

"**Oh."**

"HA thats all he says classic move dad." said Luke J.

"**What you learn from me." he said "Is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the bed from you Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry this guy pushed me so hard.**

"Its for the best dad." said Ashley.

**I mean sure it was kind of cool on tournament days when he dressed up in a suit of roman armor and shouted "What ho!" and challenged us sword point against chalk to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived and their mother and what god they worshipped.**

"WOW I can't even do that." said Annabeth. Travis fainted and Conner gasped. "Annabeth Chase dose not know something!" "Shut up I will stick my knife into the place the sun dose not shine." the moment she said that Travis got up.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else despite the fact I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and had never made above a C- in my life. No- he didn't expect me to be as good he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts much less spell them correctly. **

All the demigods nodded and so did the legacies.

**I mumbled something about trying harder. While Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele. Like he'd been at this girls funeral.**

"Most likely had." said Hermes.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead a huge storm was brewing with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

"Whats got you upset now?" asked Hera. "I don't know its in the future." said Zeus.

**I figured maybe it was global warming or something because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lighting strikes I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"What are you two fighting over now?" sighed Artemis. "He started it." said Zeus pointing at Poseidon. "I didn't even do anything yet and your already blaming me." said Poseidon as he rolled his eyes.

**Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse and of course Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"Of course that happens with dad." said Sally. Annabeth didn't like the sound of Mrs. Dodds she seemed like a monster but which one?

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that everybody wouldn't know we were from that school- the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it else where.**

"**Detention?" Grover asked.**

"**Nah" I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean I'm not a genius."**

"Very very very true." said Bianca.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better he said "Can I have your apple?"\**

Everyone including Dionysus laughed hard at that even Oak tho he was blushing badly.

**I didn't have much of an appetite so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue and thought about my moms apartment. Only a little ways uptown from where I sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me but she'd be disappointed too.**

Artemis, Athena, Hera all raised eyebrows. All were thinking something different. _"He is not like most men." _and _"He seems to care about his mother..maybe he has more to him then what I have heard." _and lastly _"What a great mother and son relationship I wish MY kids would act like that."_

**She'd send me right back to Yancy, reminding me that I had to try harder even if this was my sixth school in six years-**

"Wow man thats a record." said Conner. Katie slapped him and Conner smiled and tried to flirt with her and Katie giggled. Travis felt a twinge of jealousy. It was then that Jessica and Walker both felt a prick at there bodies for a quick second.

**and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"What a mama's boy." said Ares and Clarrise at the same time. They were then dunked with tons of water and owls started pecking at them. "DONT make fun of dad!" yelled Sally, Cody, Ashley, and Luke J.

"How did I get all wet?" asked Ares. Everyone looked at Poseidon. He gave everyone a look and then said "I have wanted to do that for some time now." he said. That got most of the gods off his back except for Athena, Zeus and Hades.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

There was a loud bang and all eyes turned to Leroy who had dropped his metal foot and began writing down plans faster than you can think. "Just making plans for that table." he said. Hephaestus looked proud at his grandchild and smiled when his granddaughter Leia decided to help with the plans. After they wrote them down he went back to fixing his foot.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists and dumped her bald-eaten lunch in Grovers lap.**

"Why that little bi-" started Annabeth before she was interrupted by Athena. "Annabeth!" said a surprised Athena. "Sorry mother." Annabeth blushed in embarrassment.

"**Oops." she grind at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if someone had spray painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

Aphrodite grabbed her mouth to block puke. "Thats disgusting." said Aphrodite. Julia, Cindy, Emily and the rest of the girls all looked sick.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counsellor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"Wait a minute a wave?" said Athena. Everybody looked at Poseidon and he looked very very nervous.

**I don't remember touching her but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain screaming "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

"Uh oh thats not good." said Hermes. Athena figured it out and was wondering how the young boy survived.

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

"**-the water-"**

"**-like it grabbed her-"**

"POSEIDON!" roared Zeus he stood up and pointed at Cody, Ashley, Sally, and Luke J. "THEY ARE YOUR GRANDCHILDREN YOU DARE BREAK THE OATH!" "You broke the oath twice and you dare try to BLAME ME!" Poseidon yelled back. Hades stepped in and pulled them apart saying "You both broke the oath get over it and move on." Hades managed to get them to both calm down.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

Poseidon's breath hitched when he heard this.

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc.,etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now honey-**

"**I know" I grumbled "A month erasing workbooks."**

"Bad move." said Travis and Conner. Hermes smiled proudly at them much to the displeasure of Luke. Katie smacked them both but Conner decided to try something. When she was doing smacking him he said to her "Such soft little hands so tender and soft." Katie blushed and once again Jessica and Walker felt a even bigger pinch.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"**Come with me." Mrs. Dodds said.**

"**Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me I pushed her."**

"That was a brave move for your father young satyr." said Athena. Oak nodded his head hearing about how his father tried to stop a Fury from killing a demigod.

**I stared at him stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

A few people chuckled at that.

"**I don't think so Mr. Underwood." she said.**

"**But-"**

"**You-will-stay-here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

"**Its okay man." I told him "Thanks for trying."**

"**Money." Mrs. Dodds barked at me.**

Poseidon was now trembling with fear for his son.

"**Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"OH man dad did that to a monster once the monster ran away screaming like a little girl." said Cody. That caused most people to laugh.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance way at the top of the steps gesturing impatiently to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot when y brain falls asleep or something and the next thing I know I've missed something as if a puzzle pice fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHS my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

"Good don't believe that stupid mortal." said Apollo. Artemis smacked him the head.

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

"UGH!" Poseidon groaned.

**Halfway up the steps I glance back at Grover. He was looking pale cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"DANG IT CHIRON!" yelled Poseidon who was looking more pale then Hades.

**I looked back up. Mrs.. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay I thought. She is going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"Yea you wish dad you wish." said Luke J.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us the gallery was empty.**

"Oh no oh no oh no." muttered Poseidon.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat like growling.**

"Oh boy thats not good." said Hermes.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it... **

**"You've been giving us problems, honey, " she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am. "**

"Dad did the safe thing?" asked Cody. The gods didn't understand but the legacies wouldn't talk saying that they will figure out what it means.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

"Get away with what?" asked Athena. The legacies didn't answer.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

"Really not good." said Apollo as Poseidon clutched his triton hard.

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

If only she was a real teacher kid if only." said Ares.

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am. "**

**Thunder shook the building. We are not fools, Percy Jackson, " Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about. **

"Dad if you don't know something its not a big deal." said Cody. Ashley shook her head.

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"Its a good book!" yelled Athena much to the pleasure of Hermes and Apollo.

**"Well?" she demanded. "Ma'am, I don't... " **

**"Your time is up, " she hissed. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. **

Silence followed that sentence. After two seconds Hades was on the wall with a trident at his throat. "YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY SON!" Poseidon yelled. After Ares, Apollo, Hermes, and Hephaestus pulled Poseidon away from Hades he could breath again and Poseidon went back to worrying.

**Then things got even stranger.**

"How can they get even stranger?" asked Zeus.

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. "What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. **

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword. She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

It was in that moment when one of the biggest rants in history began. Hades stormed from his chair and went on a cussing spree. "FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS WILL SHE STOP WITH THE MOTEHR FUCKING HONEY I MEAN GODS DAMN ITS SO FRUSTRATING SHE DOSE NOT STOP THE STUPID MOTHER FUCKING HONEY WHY CANT SHE JUST STOP THAT SHIT AND SHUT THE FUCK UP I MEAN SURE SHE CAN USE IT WHEN SHE IS NOT IN COMBAT BUT FOR THE LOVE OF HELL WHY WHEN SHE IS ABOUT TO KILL A FUCKING DEMIGOD DOSE SHE USE THE FUCKING WORD HONEY IT MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE!"

The whole room was in shock and silence. Hades took a deep breath and sat back down. "Continue." he said.

**And she flew straight at me. Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

"He just defeated a Fury with no training thats tough." said Ares

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. **

"He is always going to compare things at the beach or with water I am just going to say it now." said Athena.

**I was alone. There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. **

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or some-thing. Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"Nope dad you fought a Fury get over it." said Ashley. **I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt. " I said, "Who?"**

"Its the mist." said Athena.

"**Our teacher. Duh!" I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"We need to give Grover lying lessons when we get back okay." said Travis. Conner wrote it down.

**"Not funny, man, " I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead. I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, read-ing his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." **

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir, " I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?" "The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher. " **

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Thats the end of the chapter." said Zeus. Just as thye were about to read the second question a bright light filled the room. When it cleared standing in the center of the room was a…

**Cliff Hanger sorry for my delay I was sick also I won't be posting for a while due to some school tests that I have to work on but I promise the moment I get free time I will work on the next chapter please don't hate me.**


End file.
